


Mark Pellegrino's Sex Pet: Fangirl Orgy

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Big Breasts, Bisexual Female Character, Collars, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Mark Pellegrino, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fangirl and Mark orgy, Fangirls, Female Ejaculation, Gang Bang, Grinding, Leashes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mark loves to fuck all kinds of pussy, Master Mark Pellegrino, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiple creampie, Nasty, Orgasm, Orgy, Pussy grinding, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, all shapes and sizes, dripping come, eating come from pussy, forced to eat pussy, lick that cunt, lots of pussy, pussy, pussy eating, semen - Freeform, sucking clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark Pellegrino comes back to his beloved sex pet with some late night toys, some of the hot fangirls he's been playing with during the convention. He has a whole bunch of toys and lots of stamina and come to share with his specially chosen fans... Orgy, lesbian sex, pussy eating and multiple creampie and come eating.... Please read tags.





	Mark Pellegrino's Sex Pet: Fangirl Orgy

“Be a good girl for Daddy.”

Those were the words Mark told me as he chained me to the wall on my pretty pink leash and went to work fucking the holes of the gorgeous seven women he had brought with him to the hotel room from the day’s con. They were all shapes and sizes, big breasts along with little jiggly ones. Curvy bodies mingled in with lean, athletic builds that were most at home in a gym. Red heads, blondes, brunettes and even a buzz cut, Mark liked a fair bit of variety in his lady friends. And tonight was no exception.

Mark took turns getting ridden and climbing on top of and giving the ladies a good fucking. He had quite a lot of staying power and many of them would give out long before he ever did. They had come to the con that day to maybe get an auto or a photo op, but instead they were getting more than they could have ever imagined, the man they so fantasized about making them come with his fingers, hard cock and his gifted tongue.

I was obedient to my Master’s wishes, watching him pleasure one woman and then another, and then I bending down to lick their used pussies once he was done with them. That was my purpose, to clean up his mess. The taste of pussy and this thick, gooey come filled my mouth until it was all I would taste for a while. I licked their swollen clits, as my Master wanted me to service them as well as obey him tonight. More than one woman reached again, and some would grab my hair and force me to fuck them harder with my mouth and tongue. Using me like the nasty toy I was.

When Daddy wasn’t looking, I always made sure to scissor the women, grinding against them, and stealing some of their treasured come for myself. I loved having an orgasm with his warm, thick come, it had become an addiction for me.

“Yes. Yes. Suck that cock,” Daddy was saying, shoving his cock balls deep in a tall red haired chick as she was bent over, getting her ass eaten by a chunky blonde.

“Fuck me,” the red head moaned, licking all the way up from Mark’s tummy to his mouth, where they hungrily kissed for a while.

Mark pushed her onto her knees and started pounding her ass and pussy in turn. The chunky blonde saw her opportunity and laid with her legs open, eyes closing as the red head sucked her pussy with an expert mouth. She let out a loud, long squeal as came.

The other ladies ate each other and fucked each other’s pussies with strap ons and vibrators. No one could ever say that Daddy was against his ladies having fun. He always kept a vast array of toys and whips and playthings around. Any partner of his would always walk away with a satisfied cunt and ass and mouth. He was the best man I had ever been with. And I knew that he held that esteemed place in more women’s lives than just my own.

Mark threw his head back and shouted out and expletive, filling up the red head’s pussy full of his come. As he pulled out, the woman reached her own peak and gave a few long squirts out of her pussy, her juices and his semen mixing all over the floor in a big white puddle.

Daddy released me from the wall so I could come over and clean it all up with my tongue. The red head called me a bitch and a whore, shoving her messy cunt all in my face. I let her do this, obediently licking her dry as I had the others. She had the nerve to come again, squirting all over my face and chin. Making more of a mess for me to clean up.

“Good girl,” Daddy says, moving behind me. His hard cock slid into my wet as cunt, and he started to fuck me with at a merciless pace. I continued to lick the woman lying in front of me, bringing her to another orgasm as she watched Mark go to town on me. My face was soaked at this point, but I just continued to tongue fuck her, my breasts jiggling as Daddy continued his thrusts.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK

I lifted my mouth off the red head’s pussy as I came. It felt so good. So fucking good. I didn't have long to enjoy screaming before a curvy brunette was in front of me, forcing her cunt up into my face and grinding against me.

Mark took my head and forced me down onto her, letting me know it was time for me to get back to work again. I got the brunette off pretty quick, her pussy trembling beneath me, then another dark haired chick was lying there, making me get her off, too. And on and on. Until I lost count of how many fangirl pussies I had been sucking on and gotten off.

I felt my Master shiver, then heard him yell an expletive as he came in my well fucked cunt. I let out a little mewl of pleasure as my he let me have the thing I loved most, his sweet come. I knew that this load would bring me lots of satisfying jerk off sessions in the future. Lying on the bed or couch, feverishly playing with his thick come.

"Go back to the wall. You’ve had enough fun,” he tells me, gesturing over to the wall where my pink leash waited to be attached to my DADDY’S GIRL collar again.

I sighed. I wanted more of Daddy. But I knew this night was not about me.

Mark smiled as he watched me go back to my corner. He knew that when this night was over, he would make sure that I knew, no matter how many fangirls he shared himself with, I was and would always be his favorite girl.


End file.
